


A Thief and a Prince

by Kip_Kibble



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Other, kingdoms AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kip_Kibble/pseuds/Kip_Kibble
Summary: It was all so easy. Then he decided to steal the Ameros' supposed prized jewel. The Black Opal.Should've been an easy job. Get in, steal the opal before anyone noticed, and get out. Oh, how he was wrong.Apparently, the Black Opal was a made-up tale to catch him. So much for that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired, I'll go in and fix any mistakes later. I also may set up a blog for this too yknow? Any criticism is welcomed as long as it's fixing up and filling in the blanks. (No changes to the story line.

As great as life was, most people are commoners. However, Past that point, Henry Stickmin was the greatest thief to live in Astrus. 

Oh, he stole from the Ameros Kingdom, the Tophalous, Wyellan, and so many more kingdoms and empires out there. 

It was all so easy. Then he decided to steal the Ameros' supposed prized jewel. The Black Opal.

Should've been an easy job. Get in, steal the opal before anyone noticed, and get out. Oh, how he was wrong. 

Apparently, the Black Opal was a made-up tale to catch him. So much for that. 

Before long, Henry Stickmin was stuck in ropes. Wonder if he could bust his way out of this situation. Soon, the palace guards came for him.

"Stole too much mmm?" A guard with sideburns said. "Say Kent, where was this one going?"

"Wyellan security. We made a good deal though.” 

Sideburns and Kent talked about the tensions with the other kingdoms. Henry, on the other hand, waited for an opportunity to open up.

Indeed one did present itself on a scale of a few assassins coming through. They took out the two guards while Henry ran the other direction. 

The assassins pursued. (One can only assume they are assassins because this is a kingdom after all.) His hands were still bound, and that made it so much harder to do anything.

Sliding off walls, making a mess, or anything he could do to slow them down. Henry managed to knock one unconscious, and the other one slowed down. 

He managed to do pretty well until he bumped into two people. Prince Calvin and his bodyguard. 

Backing off he started to find a way around them. Narrow hallway, enemies on both sides, an important person right there, oh yeah it’s all coming together. Sliding off to the side, he decided to take a break and watch. (Also taking the time to cut through the ropes. Thank god they didn’t use other materials.) 

The assassins came and he watched it go down. One went down two kept the fight going. It wasn’t long before the two overwhelmed the guard. (Henry at this moment was free.)

When he was about to make a leap out the window, the Prince gave him a pitying look. Damn. If this ended up failing, he would curse the Prince to death. 

Breathing in, Henry grabbed the sword by the hilt. He had some practice with swords if old sticks and pieces of wood counted. 

Henry liked to imagine he did pretty well. His luck was pretty good though, and he managed to stab one in the knees somehow. 

Realizing he couldn't pull out his weapon he switched to the nearest things to him, fists. (Maybe a vase too, who knows.) Knocking the other one out, that was it. 

It wasn't long before more guards came and saw the bodies and Prince Calvin with Henry.

Prince Calvin went up and told the guards to back off. Saying he would deal with the thief with his parents.

Seemed like he couldn't make his escape now that all the guards knew his face. Henry just hoped he wouldn't get thrown into jail.

Being dragged off, Henry heard constant ramblings about him being his new guard, or how well he took out those people. It was new for him to get praised but he mostly ignored it. 

Henry's mind wandered. Meeting the King and Queen would be difficult. On one hand, he saved their only child and got them free information. On the other, he was a pretty infamous thief who could be tossed around like the potato sack in a famine.

If he became a bodyguard for this prince well, stealing would be interesting. Not like it would matter. The prince would be watching him and vice versa. Could he perhaps make an escape during their talking?

The answer was no. There were guards at every window, and the King was keeping an eye at him.

"I'm just saying, my old guard couldn't even knock down two, and I'm sure he wore out the others. He would be perfect for it!" Turns out it was Prince Charles Calvin. What a world.

"I am not having a thief, we were going to turn into the Wyellans just because he was lucky enough to knock out two people." Ouch, Henry knew he was lucky but still that hurt.

"Dad, listen, if we have a thief on our side, then he could help us catch his own, and help reform him?"

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard! Abby, dear, you agree with me, right?" 

The queen looked on. Sighing she stated, "Charles is old enough to pick whoever, while I agree with you on most points, I do see this street rat," she points at Henry and he is offended by her words, "is capable of protecting him. We just need to work out a deal."

King Calvin internally screamed. Taking a deep breath he gave out his final word. "If I see this thief steal, threaten, or do anything remotely bad, I will grab him by the neck and drag him to the Wyellan Mountain Prison." He storms off, mumbling how it was ridiculous that he was outnumbered.

Charles and Queen Calvin took a breather. "You know how your father is like Charles. Keeps his promises to the point." The queen took a look at Henry. "Now as for you, you don't want to end up in prison correct?"

Henry shook his head. 

"Then you shall serve the Astrus Kingdom as my son's guard. Now, what is your name?"

"Henry, Henry Stickmin." He thought they knew him. Apparently not.

"Charles, you know what to do." Just like that, he was an official guard. Better than ending up in prison he supposed. The queen leaves the two behind.

"Aw man, I haven't expected it to go that well. Honestly, though I would have to bust you out of prison and change your whole identity." Charles joked.

Unamusingly Henry looked down refusing to even give a huff of disappointment. Charles gave out a nervous smile.

"Oh! Before we do anything, I think it's best if you can get a change of actual guard clothes instead of those rags." Charles wrinkled his nose. "And maybe a bath too."

Any longer and Henry dreaded it. There was measuring to get his size, then bathing, more measuring, tight clothing, more measuring, color picking, and did he fail to mention again, more measuring? 

He hated being posh. It took too much valuable time. However, when it was all done and said, he looked nice. Almost worth dying in a built-in tailor’s place for what felt like hours.

His completed outfit was a sky blue suit jacket flexible enough to move with silver-colored shoulder pads with a strap for a sword. Henry wouldn't admit it for his pride, but damn, he had to hand it to the prince. Charles knew a good combo when it was done.

"Alright, I suppose I should explain the hours of your job. Since being a bodyguard is a sorta all day?" Oh nice, no time to steal indefinitely. "One thing is that you don't have to watch me sleep or on certain days like you're gonna get trained. Speaking of training, General Galeforce has made it clear he wants to train you."

General Galeforce, he has heard that name somewhere right? It felt familiar.

"Something about getting back at you after giving him a hard time while you did a castle robbery?"

Oh. That General Galeforce. Henry was screwed, wasn't he? If the rumors were true about Galeforce being extremely tough on reforms, that only three out of ten make it, he was heavily screwed.

Charles gave a tour of the castle. It tortured Henry, knowing he cannot steal. It felt like he was in a prison, but with what he wanted in reach. He wished he were a smarter thief.

His feet ached at the end. As much as Henry did do a lot of thieveries, it was more break-in and get out before anyone noticed. Lots of being sneaky. Lots. (He skips dinner because of the fact he was a late eater.)

Henry waited until midnight, taking the time to read guard patterns and understanding how it all worked. Then with what little stamina he had, bolted as silent as he could to the kitchen.

He found some stale bread and cheese to munch on. Nothing too fancy. Besides, if a rat could live like this, why couldn't he?

Hearing footsteps, his reaction jolted him to hide. Henry hid behind some cabinets in the back. (He didn't need to, but it was more natural to him.)

(Sometimes he wished to take a coin or so, but that damn prince was always watching him.) 

After the tour, his feet felt sore. Henry just felt so tired. (Which was admittedly a first for him.) At this point, Henry regretted not being a smarter thief. He would’ve avoided becoming a bodyguard. Henry decided to make a decision to sneak into the kitchen later and eat rather than attend. Plus he was always a late eater. 

Staying up, he waited until midnight. Thank god he paid attention to the tour. Watching the guards pass, he made his move. (The only good thing about his short stamina was the fact he had enough to do bursts.) 

Finally reaching the kitchen, he grabbed some stale bread and cheese. He was like a rat, but bigger. 

Hearing something from the entrance, Henry scurried to hide. Where? In the pantry. Not the smartest if someone was coming in the kitchen.

Peeking at the corner, he realized it was the one and only Prince Charles. What the hell man. 

Charles hummed a tune, grabbing some cheese from the cellar. He had the cheese grater out and started to grate. One, two, and nicked himself on a finger, waving his hand to soothe it.

Henry snickered a bit which got Charles' attention. "A rat problem? Thought we got rid of them."

First off, ouch. Second, rats were pretty cool. Henry watched though after that. Didn't want to get caught with stale bread and cheese. 

After what seemed like an hour, Charles finally achieved grated cheese. (Maybe about a cup worth.) What a miracle. He then proceeded to stuff it all in his mouth and leave. Charles left the grate on the wooden board. 

Henry scoffed, washing the grater off at least so no bugs came. He nicked himself too on the grater. This grater must have something about rich people. (Keep an eye out for this particular grater, it comes later in the story.) 

Sneaking back into his room, Henry laid down. He thought about sneaking out, but honestly, he had a bed, roof, and food. Out in the streets, he would've stolen those. The only thing he missed was stealing. It was more of a rush to him. Running away with riches beyond anyone's belief, and doing it solo? Even better. Didn't need to share anything. That's how he liked it.

Looking at the window, he thought about it. The queen scared him more from what he's heard about her. So maybe not go out and break the rules. Besides, if they wanted to they could kill him outright. (Henry was excellent at escape. If he lived it would be fun escaping.)

Henry let his mind wander. Back, way back. With his mother. He remembered when she said thank you to everything he gave,  ~~stole~~ , to her. He missed her so much. Sleep soon overcame him. Thoughts on a warmer brighter day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children swarmed to Henry, asking various questions.  
> “Where were you?” One shouted.  
> “I heard from my Pa that you were asleep for your crimes.” A confused child said.  
> “You mean arrested.” Charles corrected them. Then the children swarmed Charles. It was overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry for the delay, I was having personal troubles, and huge burn out issues. Anyways here's the official blog for refs, lore, and more!  
> https://a-thceif.tumblr.com/post/638876264007155713/welcome

He woke up, blinding light in his face. Groaning, he slowly got up, getting changed, eating food, normal daily things. Days passed and soon a month came and went.

At this point he knew the Prince’s schedule. The Prince did try to “bond” with Henry since Henry was his bodyguard.

Henry frankly didn’t care much. He was just doing a job. (To keep his life along with it.) Sometimes though, he missed his small cheap hut. (Henry hid his valuables elsewhere. Scattered.) 

Charles seemed to notice this. “Hey, you wanna go back to your house right?” Henry was caught off guard. “What? I understand what it’s like to be homesick!”

Henry realized he could take advantage of this. “I can’t leave your side, plus I live in the poorest section of the city. You royals aren’t welcomed y’know.”

“Disguises?” the Prince looked at him. “I know I don’t have some raggedy clothes, but we can make our own right?” 

Henry laughed. “Alright then, go do whatever and we’ll go on Friday night.” Charles smiled, giving a thumbs up.

Saturday came and Henry didn’t believe Prince Calvin would do it, but lo and behold, in all its glory. Prince Charles Calvin dressed up like he’s been working in the fields.

“I asked my dad by the way. He got our tailor to make it and some friendly people to help out too.” Henry was agasp. “You are gonna get ready too right?”

Henry grabbed his old clothes and got ready to go out. “I hope you know we are going to walk there.” Charles gave out a thumbs up. 

Charles never has been to the poorer side, he doesn’t think any of his family line has been. (Aside from the trips of going back and forth to another country.) 

This side of the town wasn’t filthy like Charles thought. It was more run down and shabby. Rotting doors, patchy houses, why was this never addressed during some meetings? Charles should bring this up with his father next time around. (They weren’t in the center of this place persay, more on the outskirts.)

There were children playing some sort of ball game? The ball was kicked in Charles' direction and Henry pushed him aside to catch the ball.

“Did anyone miss me?” Henry announced.

The children swarmed to Henry, asking various questions.

“Where were you?” One shouted.

“I heard from my Pa that you were asleep for your crimes.” A confused child said.

“You mean arrested.” Charles corrected them. Then the children swarmed Charles. It was overwhelming.

“Who are you?” 

“Are you Henry’s friend?” Charles gave a look over to Henry. A plea for help. Henry smiled and let the children go at him. A prince could stand a handful of five or some year old children. 

Charles looked back at Henry mad as hell. It would be funny for Henry until later. Thankfully, the parents came over to collect the children. 

“Stickmin is that you?” One adult said.

“In the flesh and blood. Had this one here help me gain favor to a lighter punishment.” Henry pointed at Charles. 

The man came over, thanking Charles. “If Henry was gone, I don’t know who would’ve helped all of us make ends meet with our lords. What’s your name?”

Charles took a pause. “Callie’s fine. I’m not from around here, how expensive is it to stay on your uh, houses?”

“Ten shillings,” one responded, “Maybe more.”

“That’s an awful lot, and they haven’t been repairing any houses?” Charles was getting concerned. He knew ten shillings was enough for new crops, some food, and some wood. The fact that these people were barely scraping by, well, was bad.

“They say they need the money more than us,” another shrugged as if to say, “That’s life for ya!”

So, Henry was a famous thief that did crime to help out these people? Unexpected. Besides that point though, where was Henry’s family? “Sorry to ask but, Henry, where's your family?” Charles decided to break the ice.

The crowd was silent, some nervous coughing. “Marianna Stickmin was the only one we ever knew. She died when he was a tyke. His father was a goddamn bastard, and if we see his face, Henry gets the first punch.” A brave soul spoke up. Marianna Stickmin sounded awfully familiar to Charles.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, this place has enough family for me,” Henry looked around, “Speaking of family, has anyone seen my brother?”

“Dave Panpa? Not since he left for a trip.” A man with glasses said.

“A trip to where?” It was Henry’s turn to be concerned. 

“Dunno, got a letter and left. That’s all we know.” 

“I hope he’s okay.” Dave was the unlucky kind, opposite to Henry, but he could make it out. 

A few chats later and the duo was free of questions. The people didn’t ask how Henry escaped or survived the ordeal, and that was fine. 

“So, you gave all the shit you stole to them?” Charles pipped.

“No. Only the coins. Good luck finding the jewels.” Henry smirked. He hid them well. Like all over the place. 

“With some luck and mind changing, you’ll find them for us,” Charles retorted. Henry scoffed. “Where are we going anyways?”

“My house. There’s something happening today so I wanna get ready,” Henry went to some old abandoned shack. 

If a rat was human sized, that would be Henry’s house. Worn down, holes in the sides, cloth trying to cover, dirty, and most of all viney.

“You live like this?” Charles reeled back in disgust. The other houses were at the minimal livable, but that, it was asking to be burnt down.

“And you don’t? Wait don’t answer that one,” he chuckled. Henry pulled some floorboards loose to reveal a locket. 

Henry hums. He pretends that he’s alone in the shack. Many lords, royals, or even the mid tier folks (which the whole poorer sides of the kingdom call them Topsiders[derogatory]) wouldn’t know of tradition. Charles would like to intervene, but he finds the humming nice and is curious to see what Henry is doing. He wouldn’t peak over Henry’s shoulders though, no, no. That’s an invasion of privacy and well, Charles understands it.

Henry fished out some other things before going out again. He had the locket around his neck and grabbed some sticks on the way. The town center had a huge fire pit, and there were logs all piled up in there, and he threw in some of the things he brought and the sticks.

“We do this every year. As tribute for our dead. It helps those who are grieving really.,” Henry rubbed the back of his neck. “I never got to meet my mom, or have any memories. I just remember her face, but the others tell me a lot of stories about her.”

“What did they say about her?” Charles decides to pry about information.

“Well, she was rowdy, my grandparents, er, grandfather, disowned her. They didn’t want a bastard child like me. They wanted her to give me up or she would get kicked out of the family. So she ran when she was pregnant. All the way here. The Panpas took us in. There is a lot I owe them for,” he chuckled.

“Do you think she ever looks back?” 

“No. Her last dying breath was about me. Even through life, all she thought was worrying about me. It’s kind of strange though.” Before Charles could even press one more question, Henry waved it off. “It’s starting, and it would be respectful to keep your mouth shut.”

Henry and Charles both stepped back. One of the townsmen lit the whole thing on fire. The flames licked high and low. The whole town watched it burn. Charles looked over at Henry, his face was unreadable. 

When the sun was past overhead, some people started to head back. Henry sighed, walking away from that fire. Charles followed him.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Letting me go back on this day. I didn’t really get to run away from you or anything, but I guess you topsiders (affectionate) can be alright,” Henry stretched and yawned, “I think we should be getting back.

He said his goodbyes and promptly left, waving, and avoiding every kid that threw themselves at them. 

Halfway back Charles asked another question. “So your dad, did your mom ever write back to him, or like you know about him?”

“My mom did yeah, the townsfolk know who it is, but I don’t really care. As long as I get the first punch, I’m good without knowing.”

“So if they pointed at some random dude, and went, ‘That’s your dad!’ You would?”

Henry was taken back, “Okay first off, they would never! Second, I really doubt I would ever get to anyways. Why would some absent father get back to his son? That’s really dumb. Plus the angry people who would be there waiting there. If I were him, I would simply either never be there, or always be there.”

Charles sighed, “For a dumb little thief, you sure do have some things in that head.”

Henry looks absolutely done with Charles’ shit. “If I were not a thief, then an assassin would do.”

“Please, I’ve been through enough attempts on my life as it is. Not to mention the various other attempts on kidnapping.”

“Are you matched for plain dumb luck then?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.” They both laughed. 

Henry would love to say he isn’t friends with a prince, but his actions beg to differ. He wouldn’t admit how nice the prince would be, especially considering the status difference.

When they got back to the palace, it was getting dark. (The winter solstice was coming after all.) The duo were still laughing about what they did today, forgetting about the palace and the events that transpired. (Henry brought Charles to another event, one with cabbages and carts. Cabbages, damaged.)

The King was pacing like a dog in a cage. When he saw Charles, he ran up to them. “Where were you two?”

“Oh Henry was showing me around the poorer sides of town,” Charles chirped.

“Do you have any idea how late it is, you caused me worry!”

“Well, there was no harm and I also took the time to understand the kingdom, so I can rule very fairly, y’know,” Charles pushed the King’s hand away. Charles always hated coming home and his father worrying all the time. “Besides, I had Henry watch me all the way. He knows the rural area really well.”

“That’s why I’m concerned. No matter what, Charles a thief is always a thief.” Henry was right there when the King said that. He was beyond pissed. Henry knows when to keep his mouth shut at the least.

“Dad! Enough of the past living. I asked Henry if I could see his hometown, and everywhere else, you don’t need to worry about me!” Charles was mad. Well, more annoyed than anything. “Can you just this once trust Henry like you would any other time?”

The king’s face was beet red, but with cool composure replied, “If he can prove himself then. Tomorrow Stickmin, go see my General.” He walked away.

“Geez I’m sorry about that Hen,” he sighed.

“It’s fine, I get this treatment regardless.” Henry waved it off. “What can you tell me about General Galeforce?” He was anxious.

“Oh, other than the fact that he’s an honorary royal family member?” Charles scratched his head a bit. “Well, General is an understatement. He didn’t buy or use his connections to the top y’know.”

Henry gulped. He’s only seen Galeforce once or twice while stealing, but he feels like if he were an opposing soldier, then he would definitely steer clear of him. “Like anything weakness wise?”

“Ha, good luck! I spar with him sometimes and I’ve still haven’t beaten him. However, he believes in ‘All is fair in battle.’ to a degree.”

“Alright.”

“Do you wanna spar with me? To get some understanding of where you land?” Charles ever so helpful, Henry nodded. 

That night, Henry and Charles sparred with swords, varying rules to understand what needed work. It was kind of Charles.

Sadly, nothing could get Henry ready with his ass getting handed to him the next day.


End file.
